


sounds like you've got sand in your ports

by pvtcaboose



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: I APOLOGIZE, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Vibrators, i.... have no experience with the effect of vibrators on dicks so if this is wrong, two porn fics in one day!!!! what a deal!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvtcaboose/pseuds/pvtcaboose
Summary: Tucker once suggested something. He didn't think Wash would actually take it seriously.





	

"Are you done?"

"Yeah.. yeah, I, uh-" Wash peeked his head out of the bathroom door. "It's just.. a little embarrassing. I've never really done this before."

"You really don't have to do this if it's making you feel bad, dude." Tucker said, giving Wash a comforting smile.

Wash hummed in reply. "You know, I really would've been fine changing in front of you." he said.

Tucker shrugged. "I know, but I like surprises, baby. Wanna show me?"

"Yeah." Wash opened the door and walked out, standing in front of Tucker. He didn't know what to do with his body, so he started fidgeting with his hands behind his back. "It's, um, all I could really find that would fit me."

Tucker whistled, standing up and walking towards Wash.

"This is really hot." he grinned. Wash blushed. "Was the color on purpose?"

Wash looked down - he'd forgotten that the lacy panties and matching stockings were both a teal-ish color.

"Um, yeah. Donut helped me pick it out - he chose the color. He said you'd like it. And that it 'really compliments my freckles and contrasts with my eyes'.." he smiled slightly.

Tucker chuckled. "Well, he's right."

"Yeah, I guess." Wash sighed happily, before straightening up again. "Uh, do you want to-"

"Hell yes." Tucker interrupted. "This is so hot, dude. Come over here." he got up on the bed, sitting on his legs. Wash followed behind him.

Tucker eyed Wash as he walked, looking over the way his hips moved and looked in the clothing. He liked the way his thighs looked, and how the stockings that came up over them were just tight enough to show off his muscle while still being hot as hell.

He was caught off guard when Wash cleared his throat. The blonde man was sitting across from him, blushing wildly.

"Oh, right." Tucker grinned sheepishly, "I just got distraced by your- your.." he made a vague gesture towards Wash. "This."

Tucker hummed and scooted up towards Wash, planting a gentle kiss on his lips. Wash kissed back just as gentle, cupping Tucker's cheek with one hand. The two stayed like that for a while, before Tucker mumbled something into the corner of Wash's lips, something that the other soldier couldn't quite hear.

"What?"

"I _said_ ," Tucker continued kissing down the front of Wash's throat, "That I really wanna see you cum in this." He rubbed his hand lightly on the inside of Wash's thigh, his thumb rubbing circles into the skin a little harder.

Wash choked on air as soon as the words left Tucker's mouth. He was already half hard - it wouldn't be long before he was fully if Tucker kept doing stuff like that.

"Dude, you should totally wear this under your suit. It'd be so hot, thinking about you wearing this all day and I'd be the only one who knows." Tucker said. He cupped Wash's dick into his hand, and Wash accidentally jerked his hips forward into Tucker's palm at the feeling. "Like, you could come back here, I'd already be horny just waiting for you, then I could fuck the shit out of you like _that_." He continued. Wash made a groaning sound through clenched teeth, his heart already racing as Tucker kept rubbing his hand along his dick through the fabric.

Wash could barely handle the feeling of fabric blocking him from Tucker, but his hand felt so good that he thought he could get used to it.

"Hold on," Tucker said abruptly. "I wanna show you something, it'll make this even hotter."

Tucker got off the bed and dug around his room for a few seconds before coming back. He held something in his hand, an excited look on his flushed face.

"Is that a vibrator?" Wash asked, coming out of his daze.

"Hell yeah, baby. I've had this since basic." He searched around near the wall and found an outlet, plugging in the cord. "And don't worry, I don't have anything. Plus it'll just be through the panties." he grinned.

Tucker rubbed at his dick with his hand more, trailing his other hand's nails along Wash's belly and chest. He finally took the vibrator into his hands.

He had Wash look at him before saying, "I'm gonna use the lowest setting, but if it's too much just tell me."

Wash nodded. His stomach felt tight, excited, and he relaxed himself.

"Okay, but oh _sweet Jesus_ -" Wash blurted out when Tucker turned the vibrator on. The sensation was intense, but the vibrator rubbing through the fabric onto his dick was just right. He latched a hand onto the edge of the mattress and did everything in his power to not buck his hips. "Tucker, oh god-"

Tucker rubbed the vibrator all along Wash's dick, with one hand still traveling around his abdomen. He could see the outline of his dick, the slight tent it made in the panties. He put a little pressure on one spot near the tip, and Wash bit back a moan but it came out anyway, loud and obscene, jerking his hips forward into the vibrator. Tucker bit his lip, a gesture that he knew Wash loved.

Wash kept a somewhat steady pace of rolling his hips forward onto the vibrator and Tucker let him, grinning at the sounds he made. Every time it got to be too much Wash tensed up a little, but the feeling it gave him when he learned to relax was so good that he kept doing it. His arms started to ache from holding himself up.

"Try - try turning it up-" Wash stuttered, "Oh, _Christ_ , Tucker!" the feeling was almost painful but his hips were jerking forward automatically.

Tucker could tell Wash was extremely close and he moved the vibrator so that it was pressing lightly onto the tip of his dick. Wash let out a moan, forgetting that he was trying to be quiet, and pushed onto the vibrator. He could feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes and he shut them tight when he came. Tucker ran the vibrator all along his dick as he did, near the base and running it along to the tip until he finished.

"Okay, it's starting to hurt now-" Wash said in between heavy breaths. Tucker quickly turned it off. "Holy.. holy shit, Tucker..." he threw his head back onto the mattress.

Tucker joined him a minute later, after unplugging and cleaning the vibrator. "You wanna take this off now? It's a little stained." he said, gesturing to the lingerie.

Wash looked down at himself. "Yeah, okay.." he mumbled, sitting up and taking off the clothes.

Tucker cuddled onto his chest when Wash laid back down, draping a blanket over the two of them.

"That was hot. Wanna actually wear it under your armor tomorrow?"

Wash laughed a little bit. "I dunno.. I feel like it would interfere with flexibility."

Turns out it didn't.


End file.
